


After the End After

by Sterek4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek4ever/pseuds/Sterek4ever
Summary: "Sam" Gabriel whispered.When Sam Winchester walked into the Bunker's library the day after Lucifer's death, though knowing Lucifer he had doubts, he never expected to see the Messenger of God sitting on one of the Library's oak tables.





	After the End After

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. What can I say. I promised myself that when I reached 1000 bookmarks that I would post something so here you go! I've been stuck on Sabriel since 13x22. I KNOW he's not dead. They wouldn't bring Gabriel back, give him a little arc, and then kill him. Nope! Well anyway enjoy!

"Sam" Gabriel whispered.

When Sam Winchester walked into the Bunker's library the day after Lucifer's death, though knowing Lucifer he had doubts, he never expected to see the Messenger of God sitting on one of the Library's oak tables. 

"Gabriel" Sam returned shocked.

"How? He asks as he crosses the distance of the room and pulls the shorter man close.

Sam never thought he would ever see the archangel again. He was so relieved that Gabe was here, now, with him. He didn't mean to but somehow along the way the Winchester fell for the old trickster. 

He understands what Gabriel went through. Not only his stuggle with the duty to his family but also the torture that was forced on him in hell.Sam understands Gabriel and is amazed by how strong he is. That after everything, that after eons, he is still the sassy, fiesty, beautiful being that Sam fell for. Knowing that, knowing that Gabe is here, Sam knows that everything will work out.

"Dad." Gabriel says pulling away from Sam a little. "He brought me back from the Empty." "Why? Why would Chuck do that? I thought he was traveling the universe with Amara or something? Why would he ---"

"You" he says quietly.

"You. He brought me back because of you" The angel says. Gabriel huffs a laugh and looks up at Sam with hopeful eyes.

"What. You thought Dean was the only one with an angelic hubby? Nope. You're stuck with me kid." He says with a smile.


End file.
